Sailor Moon Rainbows
by UnusedAccount26-03-2011
Summary: Upon the crowning of the Princess and her fiancé, Crystal Tokyo is plunged into turmoil.Intent on following in her mothers footsteps, the Queen uses the crystal to save her family, yet instead, by mistake, they are sent back 1000 years into the past.R
1. Prologue: The Past Is The Future?

_Well, here's a short prologue :) Enjoy. Note: I don't own anything but the story line, please review, then I know whether to continue._

_

* * *

_

Prologue - The Past Is The Future?

The fog grew thick and grey, clouding her vision, and yet, she could still sense it. Something was wrong. Her movement was restricted, her hearing impaired. The more she thought about this, the more her mind whirled. Suddenly, everything cleared and she was there again. She looked herself up and down; it was the same as ever. She was still sat in the same stone chair. The same white dress with golden trimmings still fell to the floor. Her long crystal white hair was still in neat buns and draped to her ankles. The room was still dimly lit with that soft golden touch. And yes, they were still all there, in front of her, kneeling, and she knew what was about to happen.

All stood to attention in front of her. Emotion swirled through her body, her veins, even her very soul. Anger, hate, fear and surprisingly pity.

Black clouds began swirling around their ankles, curving through them then rising up and disappearing through the black canvas of a ceiling above. When all had vanished, there in its place stood most terrifying creatures. Their gnarled and twisted grotty bodies squirming. A foul stench wafted through the chamber. The girl eyed them nervously, waiting, before a huge lightning bolt struck and ground in front of her. In its wake stood a tall, handsome young man. Only a few years older than the girl herself. The girl, hope gleaming in her teary eyes, held out her hand in longing. He glimpsed at it, and then pierced her with his cold, hard, dead stare. She could no longer see life, just evil and darkness that could rival that of the halls of hell itself. Withdrawing her hand she straightened her back. "Princess! The time has come! Give it up now, resistance is futile! Hand it over and I will ensure your death is quick and painless. Why live anyway? You have non left, your subjects gave their souls to live and now look what has become of them!" The man cried in a deep booming voice gesturing to the creatures behind him. The princess glanced at them with a look of deep sorrow then back to the man. She could feel tears welling up but fiercely fought them back.

"You refuse? Very well! On you head be it, literally! TAKE HER! RETRIEVE THE CRYSTAL!" He screamed at the foul, degraded creatures that began running towards the princess. Her back suddenly stiffened, then relaxed. Eight beams of different coloured light sprang up around her forming a barrier. The creatures hit this and recoiled in shock, shrieking in pain. A surprised expression spread over the man's face but lingered only for a few seconds. "I should have known," he whispered, whilst the princess simply continued to stare. The man started forward but stopped suddenly.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

These voices rang out and echoed through the chamber. A circular platform rose up around the chair in which the princess sat. In place of where each bright light had been stood a pretty sailor suited warrior, each with their own assigned colours matching the light they represented. All of them looked up from the floor and linked hands. The princess stood.

"Serenity! You cannot fool me! I know you! You are scared! You're chained!" The armoured man declared. Of course he spoke the truth but he was not about to be shown this fear.

Each of the warriors spoke in turn,

"NO! You are the one chained down! By your own miseries!"

"Shame!"

"Isolation!"

"Doubts!"

"Nightmares!"

"Guilt!"

"Fears!"

"Chained down by your own hate!"

The man simply shook his head then laughed a cold laugh and drew his sword.

"Oh Great Crystal Moon! Grant me the power!" He roared and thrust his sword into the air. It turned blood red and gave of a slight eerie glow. Running forward he leaped at the barrier and drove his sword straight through it, the warriors separated and fell to the ground in silent scream, bruised from just one blow. 'Fate had been so cruel' thought the princess 'was this truly what we were re-born for?' perhaps it was. Was there no hope left?

She could remember the first time as clear as if it had only just happened. Her, that woman, Beryl. He was murdered by her, trying to protect the princess, his love. That horrifying day, the bloody massacre, seeing all those she loved fall one by one upon the steps of the palace. She remembered the cold hilt of the blade as she reached for it, the sudden pain when she drove it into her stomach, the soothing trickle of warm blood seeping from the wound. She remembered hitting the ground right next to him, remembered her last breath and her last view of her once beautiful home in turmoil.

Was this to happen once more? All because of her and the burdens she carried? She began to walk towards the man, an arm outstretched. The man held the swords tip down and walked towards her, a smile spread across her face. Then he suddenly drew his sword and sliced her hand from the bottom of her thumb to the bottom of her little finger, piercing her soft, gentle, pale skin. Blood splattered in tiny droplets onto the crystal smooth floor. She let out a small whimper and drew back her hand quickly clutching her wrist to her breast. The eight warriors ran to her and blocked the man from her path. A girl with short blue hair dressed in both light and dark blue stepped forward "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A water harp appeared and shot magical water out at the man but he simply brushed it aside then threw his sword towards the princess. An ebony haired girl of about twelve, dressed in purple and a very deep maroon, leapt in front of it and shouted "Saturn Silence Shield!" Holding up her Silence Glaive she formed a barrier and the sword bounced off it. The man leaped forward and caught it just in time.

"Now it's my turn!" He whispered and snapped his fingers. A clown-like creature rose out of the floor knocking the princess forward, then shooting out vine-like ropes from its breast-plate that clasped the her legs and feet together, snaked round her arms, winded around her stomach and pulling her back so the creature could take a proper hold of her. It grabbed one wrist and one elbow before flower petals encircled them. Princess Serenity began screaming as the pain coursed through her body sucking away her precious life energy. This had taken the warriors completely off guard. They turned only to find the same thing being done to them. The man looked at Serenity, fascinated, and then caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were full of pity and sympathy. How could this be? He expected fear! There was something about her that made him stop and think. He could see the warriors fading fast but she was still holding out, still strong.

After several minuets the warriors were almost starved off all their energy only three still remained conscious. One looked up at the Princess in admiration, a waist-length, and raven-haired girl, dressed in red and purple "Princess forgive us."

"We could not protect you," said a brunette in green and pink.

"We have failed," Proclaimed a blond girl dressed in blue and orange.

In that moment all three gave up and slipped away. Within sixty seconds the other five had given up on life too, all eight warriors were dead. They were released and clattered to the floor, limp. Only the princess remained. 'How dare she survive this long? Still with that glint in her eyes!' The man thought, seething. He snapped his fingers once more and the clown released the Princess. It disappeared back to where it had come from and she fell forward. The man caught her by the neck and lifted her up high; she couldn't even touch the floor. "You dare survive and look at me with sympathy? I will choke it out of you!" He cried and squeezed harder around her neck, but she was persistent. He grew angrier and threw her against a wall. He would show her pain, he would never have her look at him like that again; he would finish the job there and then.

He drew his sword once more, it had returned to its original black state. The princess rolled over on the floor to face him again. He held his sword high above his head and struck. But just before he did Princess Serenity lifted her head and before it fell back to the ground she uttered a word that was almost too faint to hear "Endymion."

_

* * *

Japan's Arc Angel_

_xxx_


	2. Chapter One: Beginning Of The End

_Thank you for that lovely review, I hope this chapter is just as satisfactory. Just incase, lots of description of things already known, just to get it out of the way :)

* * *

_

Chapter One – Beginning Of The End

"Aaahhhh!" shrieked a young woman springing up from her bed. She sprinted down the stairs faster than a jet, screaming at the same time. Her white hair trailed down by her ankles touching each step as she leaps from step to step. "I don't believe this!" she ran past the kitchen and into the bathroom shouting "Mother! Why didn't you wake me up?" there was a sigh and a frantic brushing of teeth and splashes of water.

"I did Serena dear" came a reply from her mother Ikuko who was reading the paper in the kitchen with her husband and second child, Sammy. "Three times, and each time you said you were getting up right away!"

"And you believed me?" came a reply.

"Well no, not since you were the age of five, but a mother can hope."

"NO! I'm gonna be late! Of all days! They're gonna kill me!" Serena, all her life, had been like this. Lazy, addicted to food, a sleep-o-holic, failing academically, always late. But for all her flaws there was so much that could counter-balance it. She was a loyal, kind trustworthy person who could see good in almost everybody, even those who could no longer see it themselves. Her heart was pure, and still had so much to give. When Serena looked back through her life (On rare occasions when she was not late for something) she could see that she was not a complete waste of space even though sometimes she had been a major flake. All the adventures she'd had, all of the battles she'd won, the sacrifices she had made for the innocent and those she loved. Then how she got to the place she was now, it's origin going back over two thousand years. But then if everything in her life had not occurred then she wouldn't be where she was now, and wouldn't be running for the door in a blur.

"She's such a ditz." Said Sammy, "Who would have thought it, eh? And her first grade teacher said she wouldn't even make it outta grade school."

Serena sprinted through the streets like lightening, people bowing as she passed. It felt to her as if she was back in school again. "On behalf of the Moon!" she thought, "Get me there on time!" As soon as she stepped into the hall she would once again become the queen, for the last time. Queen Serenity of the Earth and the Moon. Because of previous happenings in her earlier life Serena had found that she was the long lost Moon Princess Serenity and discovered the Moon-Kingdom's tragic end, due to circumstances that would take too long to explain she had become the Mistress of the Moon but stayed on Earth. Later she became the Queen of the Earth too, taking her real name, Serenity. Neo-Queen Serenity. Her mother, father and brother only referred her to as Serena still.

At all times Serenity wore glass shoes and a white dress that trailed to the floor. It was strapless with large circular golden trimmings around the top and had a very big, very heavy bow (the looped parts looked like medium sized wings). Also, as was the symbol of a Moon-Kingdom royal descendant, where her fringe parted, was the mark of a golden crescent-moon.

Up ahead she could just make out the large crystal palace homing into view. When she reached it she clambered up the stairs and burst through the giant crystal doors. Serenity sprinted through corridor after corridor, this may have been her home for the past thousand years but she could still manage to get lost in her own quarters. Bursting through double doors she crashed straight into a wardrobe that had been pushed up against the metal frames. Serenity smacked onto the floor but immediately stood up and tumbled onto the bed and rolled off the other side. Feeling around on the wall she found what she was looking for and slammed her hand hard against it. Shock waves rippled through the walls forcing them aside to reveal a dimly lit room with a golden casket in the centre on a raised platform. Serenity hurriedly opened the casket and inside was a golden crown with a red ruby in the centre, golden spiral earrings and a most precious stone. The Imperium Silver Crystal. One of the most powerful objects in the entire universe. It was Serenity's; it had been rightfully hers for the past two thousand years. For more than half of that time it had resided inside her body, and during that time it had become a part of her and her Sailor Crystal (her Sailor Crystal are what gave her the power she had and allowed her to be reborn, as she already had been twice).

Now today was the day in which they would have to part and The Imperium Silver Crystal would no longer be her Sailor Crystal. It would pass to her daughter, formerly known as Princess Small Lady Serenity Serena Tsukino, but most people called her Princess Serenity or Small Lady. Her mother and father just called her Rini. Today however this would no longer be the case, she would become Queen Serenity of the Earth and Moon and inherit The Imperium Silver Crystal to use and protect the universe from harm.

And of all days Serenity was late for her own daughters' coronation. No one would have thought she was old enough to be the queen mother, as she still looked only twenty-two. The Imperium Silver Crystal had the ability to give people youth and an extra long life and since reaching twenty-two, Serenity was crowned, gave birth and stopped ageing.

Placing the crown on her head and hurriedly attaching her earrings she snatched The Imperium Silver Crystal and ran for a side door. Speeding down corridors until she reached a bright light. The Queen stopped, and then calmly walked into the light.

As she crossed over the full image came into view. Outside once more on a balcony high above the city. She gave an apologetic look and continued foreword to stand next to her husband, King Endymion, at the front of the balcony. He was a lot taller than her with jet-black hair and a white mask. He also wore a purple tuxedo and held a staff that had a golden crystal attached to the end. Still looking forward he said in a deep masculine voice "You're late Serenity! Of all the days!"

"Look," She hissed back "It's not my fault so don't start with me Darien!"

A surprised look appeared on the King's face and he turned to face her "Serenity? Are you okay? You haven't called me Darien for over a thousand years. Darien was my name from the twentieth century but as a prince and king I've always been Endymion, my true name."

"I'm sorry okay? Can we drop this?"

"I guess…" But in truth the King was very worried indeed. When Serenity had been the Princess of The Moon he had been the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion. Then when he and Serenity had been reborn they had been renamed as Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields, then becoming King and Queen they took to their royal names once more, Serenity and Endymion. From then on they had always called each other by their royal name, so it was a shock to hear Serena call him Darien instead of Endymion.

Silence. Neo-Queen Serenity stepped forward. "People of Crystal Tokyo and The Earth!" She announced, "I stand here before you as your Queen for the last time. The time has come for the coronation of a new Queen. Please welcome our daughter Princess Serenity and her fiancé Cayden, Duke of Milan!" There was an eruption of noise from the crowd below. The Princess stepped forward; she looked almost exactly like her mother. The only differences were that she wore a princesses dress (white with golden circular trimmings at the top, shoulder puffs, white shoes and a small long bow that trailed to the floor), had bright flaming red eyes, was smaller and her hair was pink (In exactly the same style as The Queen's; buns that trailed to the floor. But instead of the buns being circular they looked more pointed and slightly resembled rabbit ears).

A blond man in a white tuxedo and top hat with a cape followed her. "Nice cape," The King remarked.

"Yeah. My idol used to wear a cape. Helped the Sailor Scouts too, but you probably never heard of him." Cayden replied.

"Well, you'd be surprised," said the King with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

The Queen and Princess embraced and Neo-Queen Serenity whispered "Oh Rini. My Small Lady is all grown up and about to be Queen. I'm so proud."

"Oh mommy." Said Rini. They started at each other for a moment then walked hand in hand up to Endymion and Cayden. Two seats appeared behind the four of them and Rini and Cayden were seated. Serenity and Endymion knelt in front of them. Everyone waited. Suddenly out of the glass doors behind them stepped eight other people.

All were dressed in sailor suits complete with white boots (The top rims were all different colours) with a golden star in the middle of each; a bow at the back of their mini skirt; a golden star in the centre of their mini skirt; a bow on the front of their suit with a different coloured star in the centre of the knot; a different coloured choker; a golden tiara with a different coloured star shaped jewel in the centre and elbow length gloves (each rim of the gloves were different colours).

First to walk out was a girl with short blue hair and a girl with waist length raven hair. The first's suit consisted of the colours dark and light blue and the second red and purple. From behind them someone shouted out into the crowd "Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars!" They went to stand on the right of the two chairs.

Next came a brunette with her hair tied up in a ponytail in light green and pink. Along with her was a knee length blond girl with a red ribbon in orange and light blue. "Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus!" Jupiter and Venus joined Mars and Mercury.

Then was a short haired blond girl (her hair was almost white) in dark blue and yellow (holding a jewelled sword) with a girl with shoulder length aquamarine hair dressed in dark green and royal blue (holding a mirror). "Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune!"

Lastly came a tall girl with dark green ankle length hair dressed in black and red (also holding a large time key) with a twelve year old with short black hair in purple and burgundy (she held a glaive). "Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn!" All four stepped forward to the others but stood on the left instead.

The tiaras on each of their heads slowly disappeared and in their place were the symbols of each planet. All the symbols began to shine, and then, a flash! All were now stood in dresses, each a different colour. Endymion stood and held out his staff and Cayden took it. Endymion knelt once more. Then Neo-Queen Serenity's crescent moon began to shine and suddenly let out a burst of light. This light spread around the Earth filling everywhere with warmth and happiness. When it subsided Rini was in the clothes her mother had been and Cayden was in Endymion's. The once King and Queen stood. Endymion was now in a black tuxedo, black cape, top mat and white mask and Serenity was in a blue and red sailor suit, pink knee length boots, and a choker with a golden moon symbol and dangly golden moon earrings, had a golden brooch on the knot of the bow on the front and two red shinning distress signallers and her buns. Serenity and Endymion turned to face the crowd and hand-in-hand walked foreword "People of the Earth," proclaimed Endymion "Stood here before you today is Ami of Mercury; Rei of Mars; Lita of Jupiter; Mina of Venus; Amara of Uranus; Michelle of Neptune; Trista of Pluto; Hotaru of Saturn; myself, Tuxedo Mask; my wife, Sailor Moon and your new king and queen of The Moon and Earth, King Cayden and Queen Serenity!"

"This shall be official when I hand over The Imperium Silver Crystal!" Shouted Sailor Moon, the once Neo-Queen Serenity. She took out the crystal and held it, suspended in mid-air, above her head.

Suddenly a huge thunderbolt struck from the sky and hit Sailor Moon! She and the crystal fell from the balcony. People were screaming and running for their lives in complete pandemonium! "Serenity!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"Mom!" screamed Rini and everyone ran to the edge of the balcony tears streaming down their eyes.

She could feel herself falling, fast, but knew nothing could be done. Serenity folded The Imperium Silver Crystal in her arms for protection. If she was going to die she had to protect the crystal, in the wrong hands it could destroy the entire universe. Then sudden warmth spread through her and she looked to the side. Sailor Chibi Chibi! Sailor suited in red, yellow and blue with white wings flying beside her! "Chibi Chibi!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Hush! Call me RiRi! Listen my Queen…"

"I'm not the Queen anymore, my daughter Rini is!"

"No! Not until you hand over the crystal! Listen to me! I am still the Light of Hope! Trust me! You are not eternal!"

"What?"

"Look inside yourself! You shall find the answer but hurry! Crystal Moon, your attackers, are almost upon you!" There was a flash of light and she was gone.

"RiRi!" shouted Serenity. "I'm not eternal? What does that mean? Oh NO! I'm going to die! Oh! What did she mean?" Thinking quickly she couldn't work out what it meant and she was rapidly approaching the ground below. If she wasn't eternal, did it mean she wasn't Sailor Moon either? Or The Moon Princess? Or the Queen? And then it hit her.

At the top of the voice she yelled out "I'm am the one who will embrace the future, I am a warrior born from love. My true form is…SOLAR!"

_

* * *

Japan's Arc Angel_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter Two: Death Of An Empire

_Another chapter here's for you :)_

* * *

Chapter Two – Death Of An Empire

A burst of light exploded from nowhere that could have lit up an entire galaxy. The light faded and there, stood stationary, staring up into the heavens above she stood.

It was Sailor Moon! But she had changed. She wore a white top that had no sleeves or straps and revealed her stomach. Her skirt was a simple sash that only just covered her up (it also had a long piece of material that extended from the front and trailed to her ankles). Her hair was free and flowing, down and touching her feet. Great white wings sprouted from the top of her back with a wingspan greater than her height. She was bear-foot but around her left ankle was an anklet mad of Pluto symbols and on the right one made of Saturn symbols. On her left wrist hung a bracelet of Mars symbols and the other of Mercury symbols. Her armbands were of Jupiter symbols and Venus symbols and her dangly earrings each held a single Neptune or Uranus symbol. Her choker however was pure white except for the one symbol on the front of it, the orange sun. Around her eye and across her eyelid was the symbol of Earth and funnily enough in the centre of her forehead where her fringe parted the golden Crescent Moon mark still remained. In her hands she held a staff that was as big as she was and on the end was a golden crescent moon. Suspended in mid-air where the moon curved in sat The Imperium Silver Crystal. Most noticeably difference however was Serenity's eyes. Cold, dead, lifeless.

She flapped her great wings and shot up into the sky as fast as light. She made it back to the balcony in seconds. She landed lightly and scanned the area. Everyone had fled or been murdered except for three. Endymion, Rini and Cayden. The others were protecting Rini as a vicious plant type creature was attacking them. She saw Serenity and shouted, "Mom!" they all turned.

"Serenity!" gasped Endymion.

"Sailor Moon?" asked Cayden. They were all alarmed by Sailor Moon's new look. Seizing its chance the plant grabbed Cayden by the neck with its finger-like vines and threw him into a wall. "No! Cayden!" screamed Rini dashing over to him. A blue beam shot from the sky and hit Rini on her crescent-moon causing her to topple over. She started shrinking! Back to a child! Endymion was shocked and amazed by the fact Serenity was unfazed by this. She just stood watching. Now it was the King's turn. The attackers, know as Crystal Moon, were getting rid of the people of Earth faster than the people in the past, the Negaverse, Negamoon, The Death Busters, Dark Moon Circus, even Galaxia. Serenity however had other ideas. She picked herself up off the ground and flew the little way to stand in front of her husband. "Hear me now! Go away! You and yours are not welcome here! On behalf of the Solar System I will punish you! I'm Sailor Solar!" she shouted. A string of darkness hit the floor in front of her and there stood a man. He was tall with pure white hair and dressed in a black toga. A silver cross was visible through his hair on his forehead. "How often my mind has thought of this day," he spoke. "The day I would meet you, a goddess on Earth."

"Don't let your mind wonder too much!" Sailor Solar spat, "It's much too small to be outside on its own."

"Ooohhh, you know someone once told me, to feel pain is to know you're alive. Shall we test that theory?" He clicked his fingers and an arrow shot from his fingers and spun straight under Serenity's arm and hit Endymion! She turned to see him fall and the cold in her eyes melted and tears flowed free. "Darien!" Sailor Solar knelt beside him and lifted his head, "Oh my love." She cradled him and a single tear fell onto his cheek. His eyes opened.

"Is that you Serena? Serenity? Sailor Moon?"

"Yes I'm here! Please don't leave me! I've already lost you so many times! I can't face it anymore."

"You don't look like my wife anymore, Sailor Solar." This tore into Serenity's heart. Her crescent moon began to glow. Golden rings encircled her then flashed. She was once again in her Neo-Queen serenity dress.

"There she is," he whispered then closed his eyes.

"How could you?" She screamed jerking round. "What possesses you to do such awful things!"

"Please address me properly, King Azura of the Earth!" spoke the man of Crystal Moon.

"You are no king of this Earth! My husband, Endymion is!"

"He doesn't look too lively at the minuet and as soon as you marry me then I will be"

"I would never marry you!"

"You don't have a choice; you are the girl I see in my dreams."

"Well, you've underestimated me!" Out of the corner of her eye Serenity could see that Rini meanwhile had been busy dragging Endymion through the gates and into the hall beyond.

From above the eight guardians, princesses of the other planets, watched. "What do we do?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Do what we were destined to, fate's plan, protect them." Replied Sailor Uranus. The all linked hands and jumped down onto the balcony below and stood in between the queen and Azura who was getting annoyed. Feeling inside his coat he unearthed a mirror. Beams of light shot out from it as he held it forward. Each guardian was hit in turn and as they collapsed to the floor shrieking in pain. Something appeared out of their bodies. Different coloured crystals, which sprung into Azura's hand. "What the? You guys!" Serenity screamed running over, but just as she reached them they faded into nothingness. "What did you do to my friends?" she whimpered salty tears streaking down her face. Azura smiled maliciously. "You MONSTER!" she cried and threw herself at him knocking him to the floor. The mirror spun from his hand and tipped over the edge, plummeting to the ground.

"NO! Fool! When that thing hits the ground it'll explode!" Azura cried throwing her off and suddenly disappearing. Serenity stood up and ran towards the hall, through the crystal doors behind. Running into the hall and spotting Endymion and Rini ahead, she knew what she had to do. Hearing the explosion behind her she quickened her pace, sprinting faster than ever. "SMALL LADY!" she cried and flung herself towards them using her body as a human shield. The blast caught up with them and pain coursed through her body, burning her from the inside out. Serenity was screaming out in pain.

The explosion cleared and she had held out, still stood there, but only just. Her grip slipped, her balance faltered and she crashed to the floor. Serenity wanted to lie there and not move for the rest of eternity but knew she couldn't, she had no choice. Staggering to her feet, still shaking, somehow, miraculously she managed to hoist her husband onto her shoulders and step forward. "Come along Rini," she croaked.

"What about Cayden?" a tearful little child asked.

"Do not lose faith; if something isn't done we'll all die, like Cayden, the scouts. Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru. I don't think even your father will make it. We may not survive. But even with all this we can still be reborn somewhere else, or pull through now. Keep hope, I believe we will be together once more in life. Even Cayden will join us, even though he cannot be reborn once more. We'll figure something out."

"Yes mommy," replied Rini, "But, who are these people? Why are they here of all places?"

"They are known as Crystal Moon and led by a man named Azura. I know not where they come from, but as for their purpose here I would say it's the same as Galaxia's. Our Solar System is like no other. We are special. We are the givers of eternal life, this place will always exist, even if we do not and the sun dies, our planets will forever remain with the power they hold suspended in time. They come for this power and for my power as many say I am invincible, the brightest shining star, more so than any planet." By this time the three of them had reached the great crystal steps Serenity had been running up only an hour ago.

"Your mother is right child," spoke a voice. Looking up they saw Azura floating down, and then landing just in front of them. Serenity lowered the king to the floor them stood in defence of him and her daughter, breathing heavy. "A princess yet a soldier, protected by the moonlight, dreamer of dreams, the purity of light and so angelic." He said. "Thought you may like your friends back, well, their bodies at least." He clicked his fingers and their bodies appeared around the four of them. "Oh and some new additions to the collection," Clicking once more four new bodies appeared. Cayden, Sammy and Serenity's mother and father. She gasped, and if she could have cried anymore she would have sobbed her heart out. Rini on the other hand started screaming. "Mommy! I'm scared! Daddy's dead! Aaahhhh!" Small Lady shrieked and continued to scream loudly.

"SHUT UP!" roared Azura. He picked up a fallen piece of wood and hurled it straight at Rini. It struck strong and true. Serenity's anguished cry could be heard for miles around.

The sky grew thick and dark casting the entire world into darkness. Serenity didn't know what to do. She was in a complete state of panic. Then a thought came to mind. She would follow her mother's footsteps. She would send everyone one thousand years into the future but instead send them to the moon where they could be safe. She would do this at a cost of one single thing, a single price. Her life. She only had one and would willingly give it up to save everyone else's.

She would need the Crescent Moon Wand to do this. About the size of an adult arm it was pink and on the top a golden crescent moon. It had been so long since she had called upon it power and held it, Serenity wasn't even sure it would still answer her call, but she had to try!

"Mystic Crescent Wand of the Moon! Lend me your power! Help me spread the magic of love and justice! Help me save the innocent! Come into my hand!" she cried. A blaze of light and there sat the wand in her palm. Grasping it tight she placed the Imperium Silver Crystal in its slot then held it high. "Say your prayers! It ends here!" she whispered, thrusting her arm high. "COSMIC MOON POWER UNITE!" The queen bellowed and glitter fell from the heavens above. It covered everything and in a blast everyone was gone, only Serenity remained. She collapsed onto the crystal steps.

"On behalf of the moon, find each other again, be together, defeat and erase Crystal Moon. Find eternal peace." Her eyes closed and her hand slipped. The wand clattered to the floor and the crystal rolled to the bottom of the steps.

Then something happened that the queen had not counted on. The crystal shattered! Lights erupted from inside it and spread throughout the globe covering everything. The moon gave off a calm light and a beam shone down. At the bottom of the beam stood a woman. It was Serenity's mother from the Moon from when she had been the Moon Princess!

"Fly free, upon angel's wings, my dear daughter Serenity." She said in her soft voice. And Serenity glittered and disappeared like the others. Her mother faded and so did the entire world.

_

* * *

Japan's Arc Angel_

_xxx_


	4. Chapter Three: Dawn Of A New Era

_Yet another chapter :) Please do review!

* * *

_

Chapter Three - Dawn Of A New Era

"Harriet Tayanay," said Miss Haruna.

"Present!" called out a child from amidst the pupils sat in neat rows in front of Miss Haruna.

"Serena Tsukino," she called then looked up at an empty seat. Haruna sighed then looked at her watch. "Four, three, two, one," and in through the door burst a fourteen year old girl panting like a wild animal. She had long blond hair that fell from two tight buns to her knees. She had a slim build and was of medium height, dressed in her school uniform (this consisted of black shoes; white socks; a knee-length pleated blue skirt and a long sleeved white shirt which had a red bow on the front).

"Late again Serena! If I haven't told you once I've told you a thousand times! School begins at eight thirty! DETENTION!" Serena cowered and screamed as Haruna loomed over her. "TO YOUR SEAT!" Miss Haruna shouted and extended her finger towards the empty seat. Serena sprinted to her desk, hitting almost everyone in her path over the head with the black school briefcase in her hand. Patricia Haruna's face grew pale, "It's gonna be a long day."

~x~x~x~

As Serena was sat in her seat daydreaming about what she should eat for a snack when she got home two notes landed on her desk. She only spotted them, as her head was about to hit the desk as she drifted off. She opened one and recognised the handwriting immediately; it was from her best friend Molly, a girl with short ginger hair. It read:

_Oh Serena! How could you? Late again! And I thought_

_We were going to the mall after school too! :(_

_Molly_

_xxx_

Serena scribbled a quick apology and threw it left to Molly. She picked up the second note and saw that it was from a boy named Melvin on her right. This note read:

_It'll soon be Valentine's Day, next Friday in fact!_

_Hope you'll be mine!3_

_Melvin_

__

And there was a giant heart at the bottom. Serena was alarmed, nearly falling off her chair. She quickly shoved the note in her desk, and then edged closer to Molly. She looked at Melvin who looked like a tomato and had a huge smile on his face. With a deep breath Serena laid her head on the desk and whispered, "School! Oh, what a drag!"

~x~x~x~

When Serena had finished detention, she slowly walked back home, skipping every now and then. She came across an arcade called 'The Crown Game Centre' as she did every day. This was where Andrew worked, and Serena had a HUGE crush on him, she was positive he liked her too. "Oh, wow! The new Sailor V video game!" she exclaimed looking at a poster on the arcade door. She stared hungrily at it. "I wish I could be like Sailor V! She's cool, smart, pretty and there's always something going on in her life, not like mine!" Serena had a sudden feeling of déjà vu. "Huh? That's weird."

Her lip began to wobble. "Oh, it's so unfair!" She began to cry and flung her arms out, smacking someone in the face.

"Watch it!" They shouted, "Quit crying!" Serena stopped and looked up to see a handsome sixteen year old rubbing his cheek and looking down on her. He was tall with blue eyes and jet-black hair, dressed in a black suit.

"Oh, it's you!" Serena hissed menacingly. She crossed her arms and looked away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Leave me alone Darien!"

"Calm down meatball-head!" Darien replied. Serena stared up at him, slightly blushing when she suddenly felt strange. She closed her eyes and when they opened it seemed as though she was watching a film. It was calmly terrifying. She saw a woman running through crystal gates and was amazed that the woman looked exactly like her, except she was older and looked like royalty. The woman ran in and a huge explosion appeared behind her. There was a little girl stood ahead of the woman. The girl also looked like Serena, except younger with pink hair and red eyes. Presumably the woman's child. On the floor behind the crying, scared child was a man who bore a slight resemblance to Darien and looked almost dead.

Just before the blast caught up with the woman, she shouted "SMALL LADY!" and threw herself, shielding the child and man. Serena could hear her shrieks and somehow feel her pain, and it was not only physical for the woman.

When the smoke and clouds had cleared, the woman was still protecting the child and man, but suddenly her grip slipped and she fell to the floor.

~x~x~x~

Serena stirred slowly, her eyes fluttering. She looked up and could just make out a concerned face before her eyes came into focus and she could see Darien standing over her. Serena then realised that he must have picked her up and was now running into the arcade with her. She was laid on a makeshift bed of chairs before a wet towel was placed on her forehead. This gave her a shock and she sat upright. "Oh great!" she cried, "My knight in shining armour turned out to be a looser in aluminium foil!"

"Hey! Calm down there meatball-head! You just went down like a falling building and…"explained Darien.

"Okay! I get it!" Serena replied and she threw the wet towel down and walked towards the door then stopped, cheeks burning. She turned around, ran, and threw her arms around a shocked Darien's waist and hugged him tight. "Thanks!" she said cheerfully then picked up her briefcase and walked out.

~x~x~x~

Once more she was off, on her way home. She was almost home when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Something shiny and gold, she ran over to it. It was some sort of brooch in the shape of a crescent moon. Bordering the golden brooch were ten tiny balls, each a different colour. Two of them were a mix of different colours. "Just walk away Serena, walk away." She kept telling herself, but her fingers had other ideas. She reached out and touched the brooch. A golden light swept up her arm and engulfed her body before fading. Serena was now sat in a field full of flowers, she could see in the distance a huge crystal palace, and further still a glistening blue and green ball, the Earth! She was now dressed in a pure white dress that had large golden circular trimmings at the top with a medium sized heavy bow that hung from bottom of her back. She also wore white shoulder puffs.

It was nearing evening and Serena was starting to scare. The brooch lay on her lap, glimmering in the light of the dying sun. Looking down at it her reflection glistened back. She gasped, in her hair, on each side, was a slide, each bearing three shimmering pearls. Also in the centre of her forehead, where her fringe parted, was a crescent-moon. Suddenly Serena heard a voice that made her drop the brooch and come out of thought. It was familiar, Serena was sure she had heard it before.

"Serenity. I see you have come, which means it is time. Awaken the warrior within." Serena tried to turn around to see who spoke but something was stopping her, like an invisible force field. It was a stern yet soft voice. Was this woman even talking to her? After all, she had said Serenity not Serena. The woman interrupted her thoughts. "Repeat: Moon,"

"Moon," Repeated Serena.

"Cosmic,"

"Cosmic,"

"Power."

"Power Transform!" Serena held the brooch out in front of her where it spun out of her hands. She opened her arms and the brooch spun back in and stopped just below her collarbone and held firm against her skin. She floated up of the ground and the whole of her body shone silver and glittered with a ray of different colours sprinkled throughout. Her clothes vanished and she was left exposed but covered by the shine. She drew her right hand up and swept it around her head, then straightened it diagonally down to the right, whilst also bending her left arm in and placing the back of her hand just under her chin. Her head was also cocked to the side. Lifting her arms high she crossed her wrists and spun around. Red-pink shiny ribbons sprung out from under the brooch and spiralled and twisted around her torso, then flashed, turning into a white leotard with small fabricated red wings (her brooch over the centre) and a blue collar with two white stripes. Instead of sleeves the material flicked up to look like a small wing on each shoulder. Head down, Serena flicked one ankle into the air raising her head as she did so. The ribbons appeared once more at her knee and spiralled up to her toes. The ribbon then leapt off her toes (Serena following them with her head) and sprung over her head, connected with her other knee spiralling down to her toes. Then, a flash, and pink knee-length, white-rimmed boots appeared, each with a golden crescent moon on the front.

Serena then closed her eyes and brought her arms down, then foreword. She flicked her wrists and a flash; there were white elbow-length gloves with red rims. Raising her arms vertical and open she began spinning. Spinning so fast she was a blur. A sudden jerk and she stopped. A pleated blue mini-skirt (it looked like blue leaves hanging from her waist) with a golden rim and a red bow at the back now hung from her hips. Bending her knees slightly Serena back flipped and when she stood up once more she wore a golden tiara and where it pointed in the middle of her forehead was a shimmering red star-shaped jewel. She had dangly crescent-moon earrings; white vision-goggles; a red choker with a golden crescent-moon in the centre; two distress signal clips of red with a white rim (one on each bun) and two slides (one on each side of her head, three pearls with feather shaped diamonds attached to the pearls and sprouting from her back were small wings.

~x~x~x~

She opened her eyes. Serena was right where she was when she had found the brooch but in different clothes! What was going on? By this point of course, Serena being Serena, was starting to freak out. 'This is just not my day. Oh my god! I'm hallucinating! I'm paranoid! That's it, I'm just paranoid! Paranoid, paranoid, paranoid!' She thought. Just then a voice behind her spoke: "Cosmic Sailor Moon." The voice was deep and masculine.

"Who are you?" Enquired Serena, voice trembling, not daring to even turn around.

"A protector of an elite force called The Cosmic Sailor Scouts." Replied the voice. Serena felt strangely comforted by his presence. "We, myself and the other four guardians are here to protect you and the other eight scouts," he spoke once more, "The other four are in change of looking after two scouts each in priority as well as helping with the others. You, however, are my responsibility. I care only for your safety, and you should know, the scouts and the guardians will also protect you. They have all pledged allegiance to the one who flies upon angel's wings, the one who is mysterious as the dark side of the moon, the beautiful dreamer, and the one time will not leave as she is, the one who shall step from the moonlight to protect those she loves, the one who shines brighter than the sun. She will stir the slumbering past, and under the cover of darkness a new era will begin as she embraces her destiny, giving salvation, reaching out and touching faith." His words gave Serena the butterflies and was sure she had heard his voice somewhere before, she was certain of it. "You have completed your Henshin process, this is your transformation into Cosmic Sailor Moon, though you can change back to your normal form at will, whoever you are. The evil," he continued, "will now arise once they know of you, for a moon star has been born." Serena spun around but only saw the flick of a cape whip around the corner. She ran after him but he had simply vanished. Her legs buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Dressed as this her name was now Cosmic Sailor Moon? It didn't make sense. Putting her hands face down on the floor something pricked her palm, a thorn. Looking down she saw a single red rose.

And indeed, a moon star had been born.

_

* * *

Japan's Arc Angel_

_xxx_


	5. Chapter Four: Arise From The Deep

_Please review for me :)

* * *

_

Chapter Four – Arise From The Deep

It was dark, just too dark. Nothing was visible. 'Am I even alive?' she wondered. Cold water brushed against her body as it swirled and encircled her. A whisper of an untold tale raced through the current, stories of a great awakening within the waves. One of royal blood and the wisdom of an eternity. Many differences were told but one thing was present in all of them, just one word. Mercury.

~x~x~x~

It was almost silent; the only thing that could be heard was Serena snoring. She was dreaming, a fitful dream. The woman had come and was talking but Serena couldn't hear her, just see her. Serena found it eerie how much the woman resembled her. From time to time the pink haired child would join her then leave again. The woman gradually became more and more frustrated until she was shouting in silence. Then, so faint, like a whisper, she spoke the words "Find Princess Ameria of Mercury."

Serena woke with a start. Princess who? She had never heard of her. And anyway people can't survive on any other planet except Earth, could they? Or did the woman mean the element? Could the princess control anything containing, or mercury made? Too confusing. Serena pondered this for a while before slipping into a fitful sleep of water and a blue haired girl.

~x~x~x~

People were screaming all around, a horrid sound. But these screams were muffled, like something was trying to stop them reaching her ears. Serena sprang up and began trying to run. Something stopped her, she only had limited movement and she felt very heavy. Then something hit her. She wasn't in her room anymore. Serena was under water! Someone had undone her buns and her hair was now wildly flailing around, but how was she breathing? The answer was that as she looked down she found her legs had disappeared and in their place was a tail and fins! The shock was too much for Serena and she promptly blacked out once more.

~x~x~x~

"Wake up! Cosmic Sailor Moon! Come on! You can't just leave me now!" SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! "Come on!" A stinging pain brought Serena back into consciousness. Her cheek was red raw where she had been hit. Staring in front of her she saw a man! He sounded like the man who had spoken to her the day she learned her Henshin! What could be seen of his face looked relieved. He wore a black tuxedo and cape, had jet-black hair, and just visible behind his white eye mask were shimmering blue eyes. They melted Serena's heart even though she was only just awake. He dived below her and she followed him with her eyes to discover her legs had returned and she had become Cosmic Sailor Moon again! Her left ankle had been tied with string the floor of the body of water. It took a while for Serena to realise she was running out of air because she was human again, and she needed to get to the surface, and fast! She couldn't hold it in anymore and let out the air captured in her lungs. At that moment the rope snapped and the man grabbed her around the stomach and shot up towards the surface. They broke through and he swam to the bank. He laid Serena down and checked to see she was still alive. She had stopped breathing! He frantically tried to resuscitate her. Serena suddenly sat upright and spurted water everywhere, coughing, then collapsed into the man's arms.

~x~x~x~

When Serena awoke it was almost dusk and she was on the back of a stranger. She groaned. "You're awake then, I was wondering when you'd come back to me." Said the man.

"Who are you?" Serena asked groggily.

"You asked that the first time we met, it's me. Your protector."

"You! My, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, what is your name?"

"Random but well, I can't tell you, but you may call me whatever you wish."

"How about, Earth King?"

"I like it."

"I don't know why, but something inside me, makes me want to say, say, say…Endymion" and she passed off into sleep.

~x~x~x~

It was dark when Serena's eyes fluttered open. She was under a tree in the arms of Earth King with his cape wrapped around her for warmth. She felt safe with this stranger and had a weird sense that she had know him, long ago. Then, like a flashback, something came to her. It was her, but in a different sailor suit. She was sat on a type of balcony, rested against a pillar. Earth King was sat next to her. She closed her eyes and he leant in and kissed her. She could feel the spark between them becoming stronger, and then she awoke. She curled her arms around his torso; it almost felt like the day she hugged Darien, the same warm touch. She felt her heart drop. Who was he? And why did she feel this strange attraction to him?

Suddenly, out of the sky, something glistened. A blue star? It was growing bigger! Heading for earth. It crashed into the ground just metres away from them. Serena went over to investigate. "A shining blue crystal? Where is it from?" she wondered aloud.

"I'll be taking that!" said a girl up ahead. She had short blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple blue sash and had a black star on her forehead.

"Who are you?"

"For someone who is about to die you're very nosy. My name is Ameria."

Serena gasped "Are you from Mercury?"

"So many questions. Give me the crystal and your death will be painless!" Serena backed up clutching the crystal tight.

"Cosmic Sailor Moon," spoke Earth King who must have awakened only moments before. "You must help her," he whispered, "She is under an evil spell, awaken her and she shall join you in your fight against evil." He came and stood beside her.

"How?"

"The crystal you hold is hers, only she may control it, I will explain more later but first help her. Guide the power of your moon wand into your hand and use it to heal."

He stood in front of her and drew a cane, which then became a sword, blade glinting in the moonlight. Serena closed her eyes and prayed with all her might. 'Please! Please help me! Give me the power to heal! Help me! Answer my prayer, and come into my hand great Moon Wand!' holding her hand high, there was a flash of white-hot light. She was now holding a pink wand that was the same size as her and it had a golden crescent moon on the top. She gasped. Somehow, she knew what she had to do, like instinct. She held the wand out in front of her, aiming at Ameria and shouted "Moon Healing Activation!" what looked like stardust shot out from the golden moon on the wand and surrounded the girl. In a flash it was gone and Ameria had crashed to the floor. "Oh my! I killed her"

"No, you healed her." Said Earth King. "Ice King should now appear before us and awaken Cosmic Sailor Mercury."

Ameria now wore a dark and light blue sailor suit, but instead of a tiara there was a blue. She stirred. Then, materialising next to her, a man knelt. He had long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail, green eyes and was wearing a blue suit. He placed a finger on the symbol on her head and it glowed then faded. In its place a tiara formed, and she opened her eyes. "Well," said Earth King and everyone turned to look at him. "Now, let's go back to the tree, and I'll tell you what I know."

~x~x~x~

"Long ago, there was a peaceful era known as Silver Millennium. All planets were at peace. On each planet there was a princess, all except the Earth. The Earth had a crown prince. Earth was one continent and it was a prosperous age for every planet. But gradually these times began to fade and the evil began to spread. Two groups known only as the Negaverse and the Negamoon fought to gain control of everything. In the end, the Negamoon were destroyed and the Negaverse began to purge the planets. For many it was too late, but the few who could, from our solar system, left their planets and descended to Earth where it was thought safe. They were wrong. Once there, the evil clouded their vision. The princesses and prince of the planets were all stationed on the Moon, where they stood waiting to defend the royal Family of Silver Millennium and the Moon. Only the kingdom on the Moon was destroyed but the Queen at the time sent everyone into the future and to Earth to be safe. But evil has risen again and the princesses and prince must stick together to find the heir to Silver Millennium and restore peace. The Cosmic Sailor Scouts must be the protectors of her and Cosmic Sailor Moon, as the first scout, will be their leader. And there is another, greater, more deadly evil coming. Another scout, a warrior, known as Sailor Solar. She must be stopped from being awakened at all costs.

We have already found Cosmic Sailor Mercury and now must find the others. They were all the princesses of the planets in their former lives. When we find the other scouts their guardians will appear too to help them awaken, as with Ice King. Unfortunately though we can't be sure who the others are. Princess Ameria of Mercury will go to your school Buns; she's the same age as you and will take the Earth name Ami Anderson. Ok?" explained Earth King.

"Yeah sure." said Serena, suddenly breathless.

"We should all get some sleep." said Earth King and put any arm round her and held her close.

~x~x~x~

By the time Serena got home she'd thought of the best excuse ever for where she'd been all night. Her new friend Ami had found she was struggling and had offered to help her study but because she had only just moved into town she didn't have a phone yet and Serena hadn't had any money on her. And to Serena's amazement, her mother bought it. She had lots of time to think to herself about what had been happening recently. She had been normal up until a week ago, so why now? Why did this royal woman keep visiting in her dreams? Who was Earth King really? What were these images that she kept seeing? Questions whizzed through her head and Serena decided it was time for a nap. She slipped in between her rabbit patterned duvet and slipped into sleep, only to be woken hours later with the woman's voice ringing in her head. "Mars"

_

* * *

Japan's Arc Angel_

_xxx_


End file.
